


Même si

by Pendule



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, french song, two losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendule/pseuds/Pendule
Summary: Eddie puts some French Music on while he is working in order to keep Venom busy,But one particular love song makes Venom emotional and he ends up translating it to Eddie, making the both of them confess at the same time.





	Même si

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so as you read in the summary, this fic is based on a french song so I would totally recommend you to listen to it while reading the fic, because this is what inspired me to write this. 
> 
> The song is Même Si, made by Les Rita Mitsouko!
> 
> Also, I'm a non-native English speaker so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.
> 
> See ya at the end!

 

Eddie had been working all day on his computer.

Much to Venom’s great displeasure.

Being neglected by Eddie had been easy to bear at the beginning, but it was really starting to annoy him.

So, to make the waiting time less boring, Eddie had decided to put one of his playlist in the background so Venom could maybe be interested in something else than chocolate and TV.

After having listened to some English song, he had decided to spice it a little bit and to put his French playlist, he and Anne had discovered a passion for this language, especially in songs.

Apparently Venom liked it too, because he was silent.

After a moment, he stretched his arms and yawn.

_«_ _Okey_ _V_ _, what about taking a break, uh?»_

This made his symbiote purr, small tendrils slowly sliding on his shoulders and neck.

_**« We want to eat, Eddie »** _

_« Want or need, V, that’s not the same thing buddy? »_

He felt Venom’s confusion and chuckled softly,

_« Nothing, that’s just a joke, forget it »_

He decided to make some tater tots, grabbing a Dr Pepper’s can in the fridge.

He had became used to the frying smell constantly filling their little flat.

Arranging the potatoes in a plate, he grabbed some ketchup while Venom took the can and some bacon.

Eddie sat in front of his computer, putting a TV show on while eating.

He could feel Venom humming happily in the back of his mind as he ate his plate.

Rapidly finishing his meal, he switched off the show, Venom grumbled and shifted, disappointed not to get more attention.

_«_ _Hey Venom, the faster I finish it, the faster I can play with you_ _»_

The latter grumbled but agreed, Eddie was right, so he just kissed him on the cheek, well it was more licking than kissing but anyway, and rested his head on Eddie’s.

Time passed and Eddie was almost done when it happened.

He was absorbed by his worked when he felt it.

A wave of love passing through him.

He stopped typing, too distracted by the unexpected emotion filling him.

_«_ _Venom? What’s happening?_ _»_

_**« The song »** _

_« What? You don’t like it? »_

_**«** _ _**It’s like you and me Eddie, the lyrics, this** _ _**is about** _ _**us** _ _**»** _

Eddie chuckled,

_«_ _Yeah, sure, this song was released in 2007, plus I don’t think that The Rita Mitsouko are clairvoyants_ _»_

He paused, thinking of what Venom had just told him.

_«Wait, you understand French? »_

_**« Of course, and any other human language. It’s easy to learn it, they’re all so similar »** _

_« Okay, well, good to know, you could’ve told me sooner, maybe? What’s so different with that song then, I mean, I know that it’s a love song but I’m pretty sure it’s not that special »_

_**«** _ _**Wrong, Eddie, this song is… different** _ _**»** _

He could feel Venom being emotional and he clearly wasn’t used to it.

It was so rare to feel so much that he couldn’t stop himself from being full of love too.

_**«** _ _**I can** _ _**translate it for you, Eddie** _ _**»** _

_« Sure, go on »_

 

« Si quelque vents du nord, bien féroce… »           _ **«**_ _ **If some fierce north wind**_ _ **»**_

 

« De ses rafales gelées, glaçait ton cœur »           _ **«**_ _ **W**_ _ **ith its**_ _ **chilly**_ _ **gust,**_ _ **froze you heart**_ _ **»**_

 

« Ou qu'une brise encore, bien belle gosse »           _ **«**_ _ **Or if a breeze,**_ _ **even**_ _ **»**_

 

«Tramontane idéale allumait ton ardeur »           _ **«**_ _ **Ideal tramontane, rekindled your flame**_ _ **»**_

 

« Même si, même si tout s'effondrait »           _ **« Even if, even if everything**_ _ **f**_ _ **a**_ _ **ll**_ _ **apart**_ _ **»**_

 

« Je serais près de toi _»_            _ **«**_ _ **I’ll**_ _ **be near to you,**_ _ **by**_ _ **you**_ _ **side**_ _ **»**_

 

« Même si, même si… »           _ **« Even if, even if »**_

 

« Même si, même si tout disparaissait »           _ **« Even if, even if everything** **disappeared** **»** _

 

« Je serais près de toi »           _ **«** **I’ll** **be near to you,** **by** **you** **r** **side** **»** _

 

_«_ Même si même si »           _ **« Even if, even if »**_

 

He could feel Venom emotions as he translated each words to him,

He had to admit that it quite fit with their relationship, a lot even.

The other already had formed himself in front of him, not even looking at the screen.

Instead he was looking at Eddie, and especially into Eddie’s eyes.

Which, instead of making the latter awkward, made his cheeks blush and his chest tighten.

He liked the song, and he liked a lot the singer, she had a special voice.

But he had to admit that, at this moment, he wasn’t even listening to her anymore, he only had eyes for Venom.

 

« Au centre des ennuis »           _ **« In the middle of troubles »**_

  
« Je serais là »           _ **« I will be there »**_

  
« Au désert sans ami »           _ **«**_ _ **In a**_ _ **desert**_ _ **without**_ _ **friends**_ _ **»**_

  
« Avec toi »           _ **«**_ _ **With you**_ _ **»**_

« Si quelque vent lunaire m'emportait »           _ **«**_ _ **If some lunar wind take me away**_ _ **»**_

 

« Mouiller sur une étoile, je reviendrais »           _ **« To drop anchor on a star, I would come back »**_

 

This one echoed in him, it really had been wrote for them.

It always had been Venom, they both were meant to meet and merge.

No matter what would happen, Venom would cross the whole universe for him, space wasn’t an obstacle.

The chorus started again for one last time.

 

« Même si, même si tout s'effondrait »           _**« Even if, even if everything** _ _**f**_ _ **a**_ _ **ll** _ _**apart** _ _**»** _

  
  
« Je serais près de toi »           _ **«**_ _ **I’ll**_ _ **be near to you,**_ _ **by**_ _ **you**_ _ **side**_ _ **»**_

  
« Même si, même si... »           _ **« Even if, even if »**_

 

« Même si, même si tout disparaissait »           _**« Even if, even if everything** _ _**disappeared** _ _**»** _

  
  
« Je serais près de toi »           _ **«**_ _ **I’ll**_ _ **be near to you,**_ _ **by**_ _ **you**_ _ **r**_ _ **side**_ _ **»**_

« Même si même si... »           _ **« Even if, even if »**_

 

They were still looking at each others, eyes locked in the others one.

_« You know what? It still sounds like a love song to me »_

Venom grunted,

_**« That is our story, Eddie »** _

_« I know that, V, but what if we added a bit of love in it, huh ? »_

Eddie gently placed his hand on what we could describe as Venom cheek,

_«_ _You and me for ever,_ _Venom_ _, m_ _ême si tout s'effondrait,_ _j_ _e serais près de toi_ _»_

Venom smiled, his tongue licking all the way from his host’s neck to his ears.

Eddie softly pulled his forehead against his symbiote’s, closing his eyes.

_« I’m so fucking glad you found me, love »_

_**« I’m glad that I found you too, I found us, Eddie, by your side for ever »** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope you liked it!
> 
> I dedicate this fic to my best friend because she is the one I think about when I hear this song,
> 
> But honestly it just sounded too much like a Venom/Eddie song for me to ignore it, I just couldn't not write about it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the song as well, as a French girl, I grew up with it and this famous band, but if I introduced you to them, then I'm really happy.
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments, it always makes me soo happy!!


End file.
